Naruto:High School
by Dark Angel812
Summary: The Naruto characters are in their second year of high school with drama and maybe even romance. Read to see what it is like and what will happen. Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura Naruto/Hinata Neji/Tenten Ino/Shikamaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yes this is my first fanfiction and so here is my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_"dreams/ flashback"_

"talking"

'thoughts'

**"inners"**

_"where am I?" it was a pitch black room. "Hello is anyone there?" "Sakura, Sakura you are all grown up." a familiar voice echoed in the room. "M-mom?" then a phone could be heard ring, ring. "Hello?" "May I please speak to a miss Sakura Haruno." "Speaking." "Yes I am sorry to tell you that your parents were in a plane accident and I am sorry they did not survive." the business voice stated sadly. "W-what? No!" I started to cry. Then the scene switched it was a alley no one was there then...Bang, Bang I heard gun shots, and screams. Three more shots could be heard and more screams and I screamed with._

I woke up screaming and panting heavily. "Oh it was just a dream or more like a nightmare. Why do I dream of the day I got that phone call the and all the gun shots from past fights?" I looked at the clock it read 1:30 A.M. "Maybe I can stay at Sasuke's?" I grabbed the backpack with clothes and other stuff I need when staying at a friends house, climbed out the window and jumped the fence. I climbed up the pipe until I got on the second floor balcony. I lightly knocked on the window and said "Sasuke open up please." The sleepy boy opened the balcony doors. "The nightmare again?" I nodded. "Come in." he yawned. I took my usual spot and laid next his bed.

Sasuke's p.o.v

'She having the nightmare explains why her bright green eyes that are filled with excitement are filled with fear. Ever since her parents she hasn't been the same. She is always having nightmares,maybe her really joining the the gang was a bad idea she has nightmares of all of us getting killed. Well she probably would have joined either way.'

no one's p.o.v

Soon both of them were sleep. The pink haired beauty sleeping peaceful. Soon the alarm clock rang beep beep beep, the sleeping boy turned it, off he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and noticed his pink haired haired best friend sleeping. He quietly walked to the bathroom and took a shower, brushed his teeth, and all that. He walked out in his boxers and went to his closet to get his uniform. The boy uniform is a white button up shirt that he leaves two buttons undone, a black tie, and black pants even though the rule is to tuck in shirts he doesn't. He woke Sakura. "Huh? What? Oh Sasuke it's just you. Time for school already?" he nodded. She took her bag with her to the bathroom and did the same routine. The girls uniform was a white button up shirt, black tie, and plaided black skirt that went a little lower than mid-thigh. She too had the first two buttons undone and the tie tied loosely around her neck, and she didn't tuck in the shirt either. She put her up in a clip and wore silver hooped earrings.

"Sasuke breakfast." they heard a female voice yell from down stairs. They both walked down stairs Sakura a little hesitant to go down in fear what they might say.

"Good morning Sasuke, oh Sakura what are you doing here?" Sasuke's mom Mikoto asked not angrily but there was worry in her voice. "Uh well you see..." she was cut off by Itachi Sasuke's older brother who is a senior at their high school. "Good morning mom, little brother, Sakura... Sakura!? What are you doing her?" he asked suspiciously. "Well I had a horrible nightmare of the day I got the phone call when my parents died. So kinda slept over here he he." she said rather shyly. "Oh poor dear. Well did you get in and where did you sleep?" Mikoto asked. "Well i climbed up the pipe near the balcony at Sasuke's room. I slept on the floor there." she again said rather shyly. "Dear it sounds like you have done this before?" "Well kinda the dream really freaks me out so I usually want to stay at a friends and he is the closest so you know. I hope you don't mind or your not mad." "No, no, not at all you been through alot." They ate breakfast quietly.

Sasukra's p.o.v

'Wow Sasuke's mom seems really worried.'

**"Of course you have know her since kinder when you met Sasuke. She probably think of you as a daughter or something." **inner Sakura said.

'Oh maybe your right.'

"Thank you for breakfast Mikoto. I think me and Sasuke should start heading to school. We have to meet the rest of our other friends at each of their houses."

"Okay dear becareful. Oh but can I talk to you Sasuke before you leave?"

"Hn." I watched them walk into the living room.

with Sasuke and Mikoto

"Sasuke I want you to keep an eye on her she always seems troubled since the incident. When you and your friends are out make sure she doesn't get hurt okay?"

"Hn." 'Of course I am going to take care of her she is my best friend, but I wouldn't say that to my mom she might get the wrong idea. "Yes I will take care of her." 'I wonder if he does like more than a friend.' Mikoto thought happily. 'I have always wanted a daughter and she is the closest thing so far it would be great maybe we could help the scars of her parents death go away.'

Sakura's p.o.v

Sasuke and Mikoto walked back into the kitchen.

"Come Sakura time to leave. Bye mother." "Bye Mrs.Uchiha." I said happily while walking out with Sasuke.

no one's p.o.v

Each member of the gang that Sasuke and Sakura are in each have a family problem.Sakura as you know lost her parents so all her friends are her family. Sasuke's dad is always hard on him he has to be Mr.Perfect but he and his dad never got along so he keeps himself average. He is looked down upon by th rest of the Uchiha family (except his mom and Itachi) by not excelling in everything. Naruto a loud mouth, blonde,blue eyed,hyper, and annoying boy never knew his parents when around others he is mean, quiet, serious, and total opposite him. He is like this so no one thinks to mess with him and his friends. Ino she too is loud, blonde, blue eyed, hyper, annoying, and she is a shopaholic. Her parents own a flower shop company and are always busy, they have no time for Ino. They have missed important parts in her life but they don't care they just want money. She even by buying any little thing she wants no matter how expensive or useless it is. Shikamaru is a lazy genius who likes to gaze at the clouds. Everyone expects him to do so much but he just wants to be a laid back, just hanging around type of guy. He gets in arguments with his parents because of this. Tenten has brown hair and brown eyes to match. She has lived alone since the beginning of middle school her mom just left one day on a trip and hasn't come back she sends Teneten money each week. Her mom really didn't get along with Tenten she treated her as a maid and didn't love her. Last but not least Hinata and Neji Hyuga they both have pale lavender eyes. Hinata has midnight blue mid-back length hair and Neji has long brown hair tied in a low ponytail. They too are looked down upon by their family, Neji never liked the way the family acted and they way the treated Hinata added to it. Hinata was always too shy her younger sister loved to be better just get the attention she was mean to her. Her father had always loved her sister more. All eight of them have always been best friends they always seemed out of place and are troublemakers. Their new friends they met in the beginning of high school are Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and Lee. Kiba has brown hair and black eyes he is kinda loud and isn't afraid to speak his mind he loves dogs and brings his dog Akamaru everywhere even to school. Shino is a mystery he always wears a jacket with the hood up and sunglasses and hardly ever talks unless it is important or just feels like it. Chouji is one of the nicest people he loves to eat but don't let this fool you he fights pretty good. Lee has black hair bowl cut style, bushy eyebrows giving him the nickname bushy brows. These four still have a loving family to go home to though. Together they make up the gang Shadow Leaf.

Sakura's p.o.v

"Hey look there is Tenten. Hey Ten come on lets pick up Shikamaru and Ino ."I yelled. "Coming hey Sasuke can you get Naruto since he lives right across the . He street?" she asked. He nodded and walked across the street "Hey dobe it is time to go to school." he yelled. "Coming teme." Naruto yelled back.

"So Sakura did you sleep well?"

"No I had the nightmare so I stayed at Sasuke's. His mom and Itachi so yeah how about you?" I asked. "To tell the truth I can't remember haha." she said while rubbing the back of her head. "Hey Sakura, Tenten lets go." Naruto yelled.

We started walking, we picked up Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Neji and were stepping on to the school grounds that is when we saw Sound. Their are three gangs in Konoha High. Shadow Leaf our symbol is a gray leaf. Sound are the tranfers from Oto High their symbol a music note. Finally Sand they transfered from Suna High their symbol is an hourglass. As we walked on the grounds guys started drooling because what can I say me, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten are HOT we have curves in all the places and the uniform showed them off. Also the girls drooled for the guys they were the school heartthrobs. Fangirls ran up to them right away pushing us girls out the why. Then that is when Sound made a move their move they started walking up to us and with the guys occupied with their fangirls they thought we would go down easy.

"Look what guys leave their girls for those fangirls who don't match you four's beauty?"

**I am going to stop here so please review so please review it is my first fanfiction so if anyone has any criticism go ahead tell me and if you have advice that is totally welcomed too thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_dreams/flashbacks_

"talking"

'thoughts'

**"inners"**

Sakura's p.o.v

"Look what guys leave their girls for fan girls who don't match you four's beauty." and that comment came from none other than Kabuto their second in command. "Now what type of guys leave their girls to come flirt with us? You know you should't talk if you do the same." I said with sarcasm. "Hey we are with our girls if only you dump those losers you would see you belong with us too." Zaku said flirtatiously while checking me out. 'The nerve of these guys Zaku checking me out, Kabuto Hinata, and two guys we don't know yet checking out Tenten and Ino. Those two must be new... someone crashed their lips on to mine and broke me away from my thoughts. I pushed the guy off and it was Zaku, I slapped him. Kin his girlfriend and another member of Sound came up to me and slapped me. "Why did you slap me he is the one who kissed me?" We were never on good terms because she is in a rival gang and the leader of the girls and I am the leaders of the girls for Shadow Leaf. She did not answer she just starred shocked at something behind me. I turned around and there was Sasuke and Zaku fighting it was not like they don't fight but they did not try to injure each other so bad on school grounds it was Sasuke's rule not to fight at school so we don't get suspended or worst expelled. I stood there shocked too. I snapped out of it and ran up to the girls and asked "What happened?" "We don't know Sasuke just came up to Zaku and punched him." Ino answered. "Lets go find the guys" I said while looking around for them. 'Naruto is bound to know something I hope. Great wasn't sophomore year suppose to go smoothly.' "Look there is Naruto." Hinata pointed out "Naruto!" I yelled. "Sakura you have to stop Sasuke before he gets suspended.'' I nodded I knew finding out why could wait. "Sasuke stop please. Don't get suspended because of Zaku." I tried pulling him away but he pushed me away lightly and said "How can I let him get away with kissing you?"

"Sasuke please don't what would we do if you got suspended who will protect me from Zaku and Gaara. Come on." he looked at me and looked back at Zaku. He went up to Zaku and gave him one last punch "Don't try that again." with those final words we left to find the rest of the gang. "Thanks for not finishing the fight. We were all worried that you get suspended." I said.

Sasuke's p.o.v

'Does she really care for me we have been friends for as long as I can remember she was always worried about me. Then that day she came up to me crying...

_flash black_

_"Sasuke my parents are d-dead. They were i-in a p-plane a-accident. W-what do I do." I hugged her and she cried and I did not let go "It is going to be okay Sakura I will always be here to protect you, I will always protect you"..._

That was in seventh grade four years ago.

"Sasuke are you okay?" "Huh oh yeah why?" "Because you were staring out in space. Why were you and Zaku fighting about anyways?" "W-wait hold on Neji before you kill me let me explain." "Hey that sounds like Naruto...Oh no... Neji wait please don't kill him." "Sakura hold on what are you talking about and why is Neji... 'Oh great she just runs off, better see what trouble the dobe got himself into now.' "Neji don't do this he is your friend." "Yeah Neji please don't kill Naruto." Hinata and Tenten tried to stop him. "Wait don't kill Naruto ... just yet." Sakura yelled. "What's going on?" I asked. "Naruto was staring at Hinata with that perverted grin of his. Naruto if you touch Hinata or hurt her I will find you!" Neji yelled. "Look Neji let's hear Naruto out if he likes Hinata okay if he doesn't then you should be mad. So Naruto do you like Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Can um Hinata and Neji leave or can I tell Sakura alone far so you guys don't hear then she can tell you?"

"Sure Naruto." Sakura stated excitedly. "Wait I get to come to." 'Just in Zaku tries something when she is walking... ring ring ring... Oh great the bell.'

"Too late we can finish this a lunch." Tenten said

no one's p.o.v

They walked in to school together but separated into groups of two for their lockers and groups of four for classes.

locker numbers

Sakura-125 Sasuke-124

Hinata-145 Naruto-144

Tenten-111 Neji-110

Ino-132 Shikamaru-133

Sakura's Schedule

Reading/Writing- Kakashi (Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata)

P.E- Anko (All)

Math- Asuma (Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru)

Homeroom- Kakashi (All)

Social Studies- Ibiki (Hinata, Ino, Tenten)

Lunch- (All)

Science- Gai (Sasuke, Tenten, Neji)

Semester 1 Elective Music- Kurenai (Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru)

Sasuke's Schedule

Reading/Writing- Kakashi (Sakura, Naruto, Hinata)

P.E- Anko (All)

Math- Ibiki (Tenten, Naruto, Ino)

Homeroom- Kakashi (All)

Social Studies- Asuma (Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji)

Lunch- no teacher (All)

Science- Gai (Sakura, Tenten, Neji)

Semester 1 Elective Music- Kurenai (Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru)

**Well that is it for Chapter two please review thanks .**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people here is chapter 3. I hope you like it.

_dreams/flashbacks_

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**"inners"**

Sasuke and Sakura walked into homeroom and went straight to the back of the class.They waited for Naruto and Hinata.

"Sasuke, Sakura guess what I heard!" Naruto yelled.

"What dope?" Sasuke asked annoyedly.

"Jerk..."Naruto muttered "... there is a new kid." when he said that Kakashi walked in.

"Okay sit down..." "Your early!" the class except Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata screamed.

"Yeah, yeah we have a new student she transferred from Suna. You may come in Ms. Haruno."

"What?!" the whole class yelled, yes even Sasuke and quiet Hinata.

A girl with pink hair and blue eyes came into the classroom.

"Saka?! What are you doing here?" Sakura yelled/asked.

"I am coming because the law states I have to go to school." the girl Sakura called Saka answered back.

"Sasuke I was going to tell you that the new kid is in Sand." Naruto tried to whisper to only Sasuke but Sakura heard.

'Can that really be true Saka in Sand.' Sakura thought.

When Hinata heard her eyes slightly widened but then she went back to normal 'Wow I wonder how Sakura is taking this?' she thought.

In shock Sakura sat down.

"Okay class now you know her name Saka why don't you tell us a little about yourself." Kakashi smiled.

"Okay yeah so I'm Saka Haruno, Sakura's favorite cousin. This too is my natural hair and my eyes are blue. I like animals but mostly dogs, my favorite color is pink. I dislike people who are mean to animals and people who are mean to my friends and family. Also I dislike mean or evil teachers and subs no offense Kakashi you don't seem mean or evil. My hobbies are shopping and drawing. Well that is about it... what now?" Saka turned to Kakashi

"Uh oh right you can sit next to um... Kiba, Kiba raise your hand." Kakashi said.

A boy with messy brown hair, black eyes, and two triangles one on each cheek raise his hand.

"Now you can do whatever since this is homeroom." with those last words he read is favorite orange book.

"Lets go I need to find out if what Naruto said is true." Sakura said and got up and walked to Saka and Kiba.

"Saka are you in sand?" Sakura asked in a normal tone.

"I do believe that if I tell you yes you would try something but I'll take my chances. Yes dear cousin I'm in Sand." Saka answered with a smirk.

"Oh ...wait what? Your in Sand, but you know most of Shadow Leaf. You gave them the upper hand..."

"Sakura enough before Kakashi asks if there is a problem or something." Hinata interrupted.

"Oh yeah my bad."

"Come on lets just go back to our desk." Sasuke said walking back to his seat. Sakura, Hinata while pulling Naruto with her followed Sasuke.

"Hey it was Kiba right?" Saka asked 'Wow he's kinda cute.' she thought.

"Yeah... are you really in Sand?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah why is that a problem?" then she saw that he had the Shadow Leaf symbol.

"Oh now I see the problem your in Leaf. You know I'm not going to kill you for two obvious. Reason One to many teachers. Reason two your cute." Saka told him with a smile. Kiba blushed.

"Well your not so bad yourself. To bad that your in a rival gang though I would have asked you out." Now it was Saka's turn to blush.

The bell rang signaling them class is over.

"Time for P.E with Anko but the bright side everyone is in that class." the walked to the locker rooms to change. Hinata and Sakura went into the girl's room and Naruto and Sasuke into the boy's room. When they got into the rooms they saw that the others were already in there waiting. They all changed into black shorts the boys below the knee and the girls a little above the knee and gray shirts boys baggy the girls were just a little big on them.

"Okay listen up kids I want you to run or walk 5 laps then you can do whatever." Anko instructed.

They started running and while they were running Sakura and Hinata told them about Saka.

"Wow really she didn't seem like the type to join either." Tenten said.

"Well neither did Sakura but her what happened with her parents and being Sasuke's best friend and all, but Tenten is right wow." Ino said.

They finished there laps quickly while they were talking they boys finished a couple of minutes before them. When they were done they got a soccer ball and played for the rest of P.E.

Well I am ending here so please review and I want to thank Sakura-san'952' and lil hinata for reviewing and Sakura-san'952' and Johnny Ace for putting me on their favorite author list. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

_'thoughts'_

(point's of view)

_Flashbacks_

On a wonderful Saturday afternoon we find the gang in the Uchiha living room either paying video games, talking, reading magizine, or two of the above. Each enjoying the peace since neither Sound or Sand have made any moves. Saka has been in school two weeks already and sound got a new recruit named Jiro.In the middle of and interesting video game between Naruto and Sasuke there was a knock on the door.

"Hold up let me get the door." Sasuke paused the game and went to answer the door.

"Aunt Ai, Mika, and Yumi? What are you three doing here and who is he?" Sasuke asked. Aunt Ai a woman with light brown hair in a tight bun, black eyes, and a frown on her face. Mika a girl around the same age as Sasuke with died light blue hair, black eyes, and was clinging to the unknown guy's arm with hearts in her eyes. Yumi a girl a year younger than Sasuke had mid back black hair, shinning dark blue close to black eyes, and an annoyed look on her face. The unknown guy had brown hair and brown eyes with a disgusted look on his face.

"Sasuke I came to visit your parents are you still being a misfit in the family just like Yumi?" Aunt Ai snapped. She walked in going straight to his parents room.

"Mika leave Rai alone. He doesn't like you so back off!" Yumi yelled.

"Well I have to go with my mother wouldn't want to end up like disgraces to the family like you two." Mika walked up with a look that said 'I am supior so stay out of my way'.

"Hey Sasuke I want you to meet Rai. Rai meet my cousin Sasuke the other "misfit" of the family." Yumi introduced.

"Hey come meet my friends their in the living room." Sasuke led the two to the rest of the gang.

"Hey guys I want you to meet my cousin Yumi and her friend Rai."

"Hey Rai I am sorry to hear about your mom." Tenten spoke up.

"It's okay she had been sick for a long time so now she doesn't have to suffer." Rai told her.

"Wait do you two know each other?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah he is my cousin. So what brings you here?" she said.

"Well Yumi is moving here so I asked your mom if I can stay and she said yes so here I am." he answered.

"Wow so where is my mom?"

"She is doing business on an island. She said she was glad I want to come because she is worried you feel alone."

"Yeah right my mom if she cared she would be here."

"Yeah but she told me to tell you that she is sorry she just needed to get away after everything that happened with your dad she said she is sorry and will try to come back home soon." Rai explained.

"Really? Wow I can't believe it. Can't wait." Tenten smiled.

"So Yumi why are you staying with Aunt Ai?" Sasuke asked.

"Well my mom is in the U.S. For business so I had stay with someone. Aunt Ai then sent me to boarding school because I would be an embarrasment or something. I met Rai there and we come close friends. Now here I am going to go to Konoha High." Yumi explained.

"So you are going to school with us? What grade are you in?" Ino asked.

"Yup and I'm a sophomore. So I am in your year Sasuke."

"I thought you were a year younger?"

"Yes but going to boarding school makes you smart and you move up and it also helps if they are all drooling over someone to actually pay attention." she explained.

"RAI WHERE ARE YOU?" they heard a fan-girlish voice scream.

_'Time to get her mad.'_Yumi thought.

She kissed Rai when Mika walked in. Mika screamed a high pitched fangirl-ish scream.

"Wow where's the fire?" Itachi asked running down the stairs.

"Itachi!" Yumi yelled while running to hug him.

The gang watched at how Yumi doesn't act like the Uchihas that are always being cold and didn't act like she did. Rai stared confused because Yumi just kissed him.

"What did you think you were doing with my man Yumi?" Mika asked full of jealousy.

"Well it is called kissing something that you will never be able to do with him." Yumi smirked.

"Burn." Ino, Naruto, Tenten, and Sakura yelled high fiving each other.

"Why you? MOM!" Mika yelled.

"What is it honey? What is Yumi doing this time?" Ai walked in with Mikoto behind her.

"Yumi is being a b-" she was cut off by Mikoto.

"Yumi sweety it is great to see you. How have you been?"

"I have been fine Aunt Mikoto. It is great to see you too. Itachi and Sasuke also. How have you and Uncle Fugaku been?" Yumi asked. The gang just watched the hyper girl change into a calm Uchiha like behavior.

"You are still so polite. We are fine dear and how is your mom?"

"She is fine the last time I checked but I haven't been able to talk to here. Supposedly I have been a disgrace to Aunt Ai and not allowed to call." Yumi answered.

"Oh is thats so what have you been doing?"

"I got into a fight with a classmate of mine because she called me some cruel names for hanging with her Rai but it seems that Rai is every girl's guy now." she laughed. Mikoto laughed too.

"Oh I see sounds like Sakura is in your position and Sasuke is in Rai's. Come Ai lets continue are conversation in the kitchen. It was nice seeing you Yumi I hope you are able to come over more now that you are staying in Konoha." she smiled and walked into the kitchen. Mika following behind.

"Yumi I need to talk to you come here." Ai ordered. Yumi goes to where Ai went.

"So Rai what is this thing about a kiss?" Itachi asked.

"Um well you see she just kissed me out of nowhere and that's it. I am pretty sure she did it to get Yumi mad though." Rai explained shyly.

"Oh. Well I got to meet my friends so tell Yumi I say bye and Sasuke tell mom I'll be home later." Itachi said while leaving.

"Wow Sasuke Yumi seems like a nice girl. How come I never met her before?" Sakura asked.

"She is like me looked down upon by the rest of the family. She grew up without her dad and the family sees that as a bad thing." Sasuke explained.

"Well she seems nice." Neji spoke up. They heard something that sounded like it hit the wall. They were about to go see what happened but Rai stopped them.

"I wouldn't do that you may see things you don't want to."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"She spoke up about her punishment and what she did wrong when she wasn't supposed to. She disobeyed Mika and got her upset. Your Aunt sees it that she should make Yumi obey and teach her that she is a disgrace. You'll see when she comes out." Rai answered. They waited when Yumi walked in. She had a slap mark on her face, her hair was a mess, and she had blood on her lip. She walked up to Rai and he got a clothe and wiped the blood of her lip.

"Yumi what happened to you?" Tenten asked.

"Oh its nothing. Aunt Ai showed me the errors of what I told Aunt Mikoto. She taked to me and explained the shame I brung upon her. I tripped and fell, hit the wall and cut my lip." Yumi put up a fake smile.

"Yumi your lying." Shikamaru said lazily. "She slapped you I know that much, but who punched you?"

"I told you I tripped. Look I am going for a walk." Yumi turned to leave.

"Hey a catch up later okay." Rai told her. She nodded and left.

"Okay I know you can tell that was a lie, but don't try to get the truth out of her." Rai explained.

"Well I deserve to know she is my family." Sasuke glared.

"Fine I'll tell you. Your Aunt like I said sees it upon herself to teach Yumi to obey. She is to do whatever Mika wants her to do also. That punch was from Mika probably as payback for kissing me. Mika has always been a fan-girl and jealous that I spend time with Yumi. That is the only request Yumi has not been able to follow is to stay away from me because we are really close friends. To teach her that she is wrong she usually gets slapped. She has been jumped by other fan-girls too. So really she is a punching bag for your aunt and a something that needs to get out of the way so the fan-girls can have me." Rai explained.

"Wow thats harsh." Tenten murmured.

"Yeah but what about these fangirls she is going to get fake friends just so they can get close to Sasuke and jealous girls because she is close to Rai." Ino said.

"Plus when Sand and Sound find out they are sure to hurt her to get to teme." Naruto replied.

"Your probably right Naruto." Hinata commented.

"Well I should go find Yumi now I'll bring her back here." Rai said.

"No wait let me and Sasuke go with you." Sakura requested.

"Sure why not." he shrugged. They left to go find Yumi. Rai knew she would be at a park under a cherry blossom tree. He was right they saw her sitting there hugging her knees.

"Hey." Rai whispered while sitting next to her.

"Hey." she murmured back.

"It was Mika who punched you right?" she nodded.

"Why didn't you tell them the truth?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't need them to worry but they probably won't care they don't know me enough to. Plus it's not that bad. I only let them hit me remember that I can totally fight back." She pointed out.

"Them why don't you?" Sakura asked.

"How long have you been there?" Yumi asked.

"Since Rai has been here. Sasuke is here too. Now please answer my question." she smiled.

"Well she is still my aunt and Mika is still my cousin. I was just kidding though I am weak I know that everyone seems to tell me so." Yumi answered. Sakura looked at her with sad eyes. She knows how it feels to told your weak, useless, she gets it from kids at school.

"Hey we are friends now right?" Sakura asked. She shrugged. "Yes you are the gangs new friend. Let me tell you don't let any one say those things to you. You are strong from going through being a punching bag for others. You must be smart for skipping a grade, your pretty don't you agree Sasuke, Rai?'' she looked at the boys. They both smile and nodded. "See don't let others bring you down. You know what your going to be like a little sister to me now. If thats okay with you?" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah I never had a sister. You know Sakura your stong too. Your also very pretty, and know how cheer peope up. Thank you." Yumi looked up.

"Come on lets go back to my house." Sasuke started walking. When they got to his house the gang was in the living room waiting for them.

"Hey guys Yumi and Rai are our new friends okay." Sakura smiled. They all nodded, and smiled in return.

_'It is great to have friends that are girls now.'_Yumi thought with a smile.

_'I bet Yumi is happy. This is going to be an exciting place to live and go to school I can tell that right now.'_Rai thought looking at Yumi.

**Okay so that is chapter 4. I plan on having more of Sand and Sound in the next chapter so please review Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**


End file.
